


Stood Up

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke: "I've been stood up and everyone else in the restaurant keeps giving me apologetic looks - but then just as I'm leaving this person I don't know sat down with me and pretended to be my date" au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

Bellamy checked his phone for about the fourth time in five minutes. He had scrolled to the bottom of his Instagram feed, refreshed Twitter several times in hope of new activity and even checked his emails - all to no avail. His date was supposed to meet him at 7.  
It was 7:32.  
He could sense the pity resonating from his waitress, who'd already come up to him and asked him if he was ready to order yet. Twice.  
God, he was going to kill Octavia. It had been her idea to set him up with one of her friends - she'd even suggested that they meet at this fancy restaurant. Well, here Bellamy was, half an hour into the date with no sign of O's friend.  
He was just considering how pathetic he was going to look sneaking out of the restaurant (he’d pretty much decided that it was a ‘so pathetic I can never eat here again’ kind of pathetic, which sucked, because this restaurant did really good risotto) when a pretty blonde bustled up to him, declaring:  
"Oh my gosh, honey, I am so sorry! The traffic was just crazy! Have you been waiting long?"  
It took Bellamy a while to process the problem with this: he was pretty certain that he’d never seen this woman before in his life – and she most definitely did not fit Octavia’s description of: ‘tall, tanned, dark hair’.  
Mystery woman leant in to kiss his cheek. As her lips brushed his skin, she whispered:  
"Hey. I'm Clarke. Just go with it, Ok?"  
She settled into the seat opposite him, giving him a conspiratorial wink.  
Bellamy spluttered.  
"Try not to look so shocked, ok? You're kind of ruining the whole impression!" Clarke admonished him. "Unless you like looking like you've been stood up, that is," she grinned at him.  
"This is so weird," he mutters.  
"It's not!" She exclaimed. "Every person in here was feeling sorry for you, having been quite clearly stood up - I am simply here to pretend to have dinner with you to save you from the public humiliation and consequent never being able to show your face here again!" She exhales. "Trust me. You'll thank me later."  
“Consider this – what exactly are you going to do if my actual date shows up?” He asks her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
She exhales again. “Well, firstly – whoever they are, they’re probably an asshole – and not exactly worth your time. But, if you’re really worried we can just say that I’m and old friend who happened to be passing and stopped for a chat.”  
He can't help grinning. “Wow. You kind of have this all figured out.” She shrugs at him. "So I guess you're like some kind of unconventional knight in shining armour then."  
She grins right back at him. "Exactly. And that makes you a rather dashing damsel in distress."  
He laughs.  
At that moment the waitress returns, looking happy to see that he is not alone. She takes their orders whilst Clarke apologises profusely for having held her up. After she leaves, Clarke winks at him. “See? Saving you from public humiliation.”

Bellamy is relieved to find that he and Clarke have plenty in common. They discover that they have similar tastes in films and books – they discuss the relative merits of the Harry Potter books vs. the films before coming to the conclusion that the books were better (although they do agree that they should be remade into films, where Ron has an actual personality.  
Bellamy amuses Clarke with strange historical stories (“Did you know that in 1896 there was a war between England and Zanzibar that only lasted 40 minutes?”) Whilst Clarke makes Bellamy laugh until he clutches his stomach with her anecdotes about her mom's posh parties.  
They’re just finishing dessert when he says to her: “Hey, Clarke – can I ask you something?”  
She grins at him. “Sure. But if its ‘do you want to know a weird fact about Napoleon?’ I am walking out right now!” She teases him. He rolls his eyes.  
“No, it’s just – how could you tell that I’d been stood up?”  
“Oh! I mean, I was just walking past, but I could see that you looked uncomfortable, you know? You were just checking your phone and stuff but… I guess I’ve been in that situation myself, and it really sucked. So I just thought: what the hell? And, well, here I am,” she says. He smiles back at her.  
“Thank you, Clarke. It means a lot.” And then he grins at her. “But, interestingly enough, did you know that to this day it is illegal to name a pig Napoleon in France?”  
“You’re making it up!”  
“I'm not! It’s true! I swear.”  
“How do you even know these things?” Clarke exclaims playfully.  
“I'm afraid that if I told you, I’d have to kill you,” Bellamy smirks in return. She sticks her tongue out at him.

They finish up and head outside. “Hey, Clarke?” Bellamy asks. “What do you say we do this again sometime?”  
And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was inspired by a post by tumblr user likehemmins which just screamed Bellarke to me. Kudos/comments would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
